Nameless Reality
by Red-Eyed Ryuu
Summary: Most people know of the two versions of Yu-Gi-Oh, the first and second series. Well what where to happen if the boundary between those two realities where to some how break? Causing something catastrophic to happen?
1. Blame the soda

A Nameless Reality  
  
Hello there, I'm happy to announce that this is my third fic ^-^ Yes, yes, yes, I know I have those other two stories ^^; and I'm going to be writing another story ^^;; I've just been wanting to see what you all would think about this new idea of mine.  
  
Yami: You have... ideas? I never knew O.O  
  
¬_¬ You just never stop trying to insult me do you?  
  
Yami: Nope, I'm here against my will, so I shall make this a living hell for you!  
  
-.- Yami, I never said you HAD to stay here, just Yugi ^-^  
  
Yami: o.o OKAY! I'M OUTTA HERE! *Runs out of the room and into the 'world'*  
  
O-O; Yugi...did Yami just ditch you?  
  
Yugi: ._. I'm afraid so...and I thought he was to protect me -.- Just shows you how much you really know about someone...  
  
Yup, but anyway, back to my idea about this fic, I don't think it's been done before, and if it has I've never seen it anywhere, so if you don't think you'll like it just go right now, don't read, don't send flames about things you have no idea about, don't try and sound all smart and bitchy- all this is wrong, or you have the story line messed up- I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!  
  
Yugi: ._. My Ra, you don't seem to be very happy...  
  
Whatever...one thing though! I have someone coming over! ^-^  
  
Yugi: Dare I ask whom?  
  
Yes you do! ^-^ I'm pleased to introduce, Koishii No Tenshi!!  
  
Yugi: O.O NOO!!  
  
*door slams open* HELLO!!  
  
Yugi: o.o  
  
HEY! ^-^ I'm happy to welcome Koishii here with us, she'll be in the authoress notes from this day forward! ^-^ So you people better get over it now.  
  
Koishii: Yup Yup!  
  
Yugi: I am defeated...where'd Yami go anyway?  
  
Koishii: Right here!! ^-^ *Pulls Yami out from behind her* I ran into him on my way here ^-^ isn't he so kawaii?  
  
...I find it hard to believe you ran into him...but oh well! ^-^ We need to get this story started! Yugi! Would you do the disclaimer for us please? *Hands Yugi a piece of paper*  
  
Yugi: *Takes the piece of paper* Uh...I guess so.why not...Tsuki Koumori does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and she never will so don't sue her. Anyway, my job is now done, please enjoy the fic and please leave a review. Creative criticism is surly welcome, but flames will be used to...*looks at the paper* ...to burn down the school?  
  
Yeah! School needs to die!! DIE!!! BURN IN OBLIVION!!  
  
Koishii: O.O why not hell? I mean, there are flames and fires all the time in hell...so...  
  
- Shut up Koishii you make it sound like you want to save the school! And for the hell - oblivion thing, I find hell to be to much of lenience on school, I mean, SCHOOL IS HELL!!  
  
Koishii: Oh...anyway ^^;; go ahead and read!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Give it up Joey! This one's mine! You already had the first 99!!" Yelled Mokuba Kaiba as he ran from Joey Wheeler holding a chocolate covered cupcake in his hands. "But I'm still hungry! 'Sides, I'm ya guest, an' guests are s'posed ta get da' best!" Joey complained as he jumped for Mokuba. "Well this is my house, there for this is my cupcake Joey!" yelped Mokuba as he barely missed getting tackled to the ground by Joey.  
  
On the opposite side of the room we find Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik sitting on a squishy black sofa watching the scene unfold before them. "I bet you 1,000 yen Mokuba eats it before Wheeler catches him." Said Marik, smirking at Bakura. "I think the dog'll body slam the kid and lose the cupcake before he can even get the chance to touch it." Replied Bakura, returning the smirk to Marik. Yami and Malik just signed at their competitiveness towards each other, where as Yugi and Ryou just laughed.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!! My precious!!!" Everyone once again turned their attention to Mokuba and Joey. Marik had a triumphant smug plastered on his face while Bakura was just mumbling something under his breath. "How could you!?! You're evil Mokuba! Pure evil!" Yelled Joey, who looked to be on the brink of tears. "Sor.....ry Joey......I told....you....it....was mine." Declared Mokuba between chews.  
  
"Ha!! I win Bakura! Cough up the cash!" Marik jumped up into Bakura's face and extended his right hand expecting his payment. "Argh....fine," Bakura reached into his pocket and pulled out the money, handed it to Marik, and crossed his arms pouting, as he mumbled "Humf, sore winner "  
  
Yami took this chance to mock the great tomb robber. He smirked, this was gonna be fun, very fun. "What's wrong Bakura? The King of Thieves losing his touch?" Yami mockingly asked. Bakura wasn't going to take that lightly, he'd already lost a bet, and he didn't need the damn pharaoh pissing him off right now. He smirked; he had a perfect way to get Yami to shut up.  
  
"I didn't see the 'King of Games' make a bet now did I? What's the matter? Were you scared you were gonna lose?" retorted Bakura. Yugi sighed; he knew where this was heading. It was going to be a battle of the egos if something didn't happen soon to stop them. Luckily for Yugi, he was given a break as Joey's voice once more filled the room.  
  
"Hey Mokuba? Where's Kaiba? I haven't seen him since we got here!" Joey asked Mokuba -seemingly over the cupcake issue- whilst grabbing a soda (a Three liter BOTTLE of soda that is.) off the table where all the food was. "Seto? Umm....I think he's upstairs working on a new version of the duel disk or something," answered Mokuba while scratching his chin. "Though I don't think you wanna go bug him right now..." he warned. Although his warning fell on deaf ears as Joey had already began his ascension up the stairs -the bottle of soda still in his hand obviously- to go find the eldest Kaiba brother.  
  
Mokuba sighed; he began to follow Joey, but he also noticed everyone else had gotten up from their seats on the sofa and had also began to head up the stairs. Before he could ask, Yugi spoke up, "You know we can't leave those two alone, or there'll be a blood bath." Mokuba sighed in agreement as everyone else laughed.  
  
~Over to Joey's position~  
  
"Damn Kaiba, what do you need all dese rooms for!?!" Joey grumbled. He could've sworn he'd been in every room on this floor and still he hadn't been able to find where Kaiba was. He was about to head back towards the stairs when he heard a frustrated sigh from a door to his left. 'hmm...maybe it's Kaiba, well then. Let's see what's behind door number one!' Thought Joey as he made his way to open the door.  
  
"Damn it! That's not right....maybe if I-" Seto Kaiba's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the door opening and revealing someone he really didn't want to see at the moment. "Hey! I thought ya' might be in here Kaiba." Seto sighed; he didn't need the puppy here right now, he'd just mess everything up. 'Great, just great! This day just can't possibly get any worse could it?!' He thought as Joey walked forward, entering the room fully.  
  
Seto set his latest project down and stood up. Joey noticed the movement and walked to the desk he had been working at. He -Joey- set his soda down next to the duel disk and turned his attention back to the CEO in the room. "What ya' up to Kaiba?" "None of your business mutt. Just go back downstairs with everyone else and leave me alone" ordered Kaiba. "Seto? Hey Seto!?" yelled a voice, instantly recognized as Mokuba's.  
  
Said person entered the room, followed by Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and finally Malik. "Hey Seto? Why won't you take a break for a bit and come downstairs?" requested Mokuba. 'I'll never get back to my work now!' was Seto's thought. He glared at everyone in the room -except his brother- then sighed shortly after. "I'm sorry Mokuba, I have to finish this. It's really important....maybe later." Kaiba hated saying no to Mokuba in any way, but he was so close to completing his newest version of the duel disk.  
  
Joey was shocked, how could Kaiba say no to his brother like that? Was his work really that much more important then his only family?! Joey, having a sibling of his own, wouldn't stand that. "What's wit ya' Kaiba? Do ya' find your work more interestin' den your own broda?!" Spat Joey. Everyone was taken aback by Joey's sudden out burst. They knew he wouldn't stand for someone pushing their family away to do something else. But he usually wouldn't act like this towards Kaiba.  
  
"Shut it mutt, this is none of your concern! You obviously don't know what it's like to have to work for a living, so I'd bit my tongue if I where you Wheeler!" Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone for once? Why'd they always have to but into his life? Why does Mokuba even hang out with them?! But before he could further question himself he felt a fist collide with his face, the shock of being hit knocked him to the ground.  
  
"What the hell was that for!?" Yelled Kaiba as he got off the floor and glared at Joey. Who intern growled a bit and raised his fists in a fighting stance. "I can't stand someone who says dat dey don't have time for deir siblin'! Lets you an me settle this like men Kaiba!"  
  
"Fine, you want to start a fight Wheeler? That's quite all right with me! You'll lose anyway!" Seto lunged at Joey and landed a punch to his face. Soon all you could see was a big ball of dust that kept moving. Though occasionally you'd see a leg or a fist, but it'd go back into the dust cloud.  
  
Everyone just stood rooted to the spot, not saying anything until the dust cloud started to head their way. "Uh...I think we'd better move guys. Unless you want to fight that is..." Implored Ryou as he started to move away. "Stop bein' such a wussy Ryou!! I want some of the action!!" Bakura had a mischievous grin spread across his face, which made Ryou a bit uneasy. He -being Bakura- grabbed Ryou's hand and jumped into the cloud, poor Ryou had no choice in the matter.  
  
"Hey! Bakura's right! What are we all doing here standing here? Let's get into the game!!" announced Malik as he too jumped into the cloud. Marik grinned, why not? Everyone else was doing it. He looked around the room and his eyes settled on Yugi, who was just watching all of this with a sweat drop. Marik's eyes gave a dangerous sparkle. He grabbed Yugi's wrist -and like what Bakura did to Ryou- dragged him -Yugi- into the dust cloud. Though not before Yugi grabbed Mokuba, and Mokuba grabbed Yami out of reflex.  
  
Now the cloud had nearly tripled in volume, and was moving all over the room. The cloud abruptly began to head towards the desk where the duel disk and the three liter bottle of soda was. The dust cloud collided with the desk causing the soda to spill all over the duel disk, which was now sparking like crazy. Although no one noticed this factor on the count that they were to wrapped up in the fight, or trying to get out of the fight.  
  
A huge flash of light filled the room, but still no one noticed. They just kept fighting in the 'little' ball of dust. The light that had filled the room soon began to decrease, although the fighting didn't. All of a sudden a voice rang out, "STOP RIGHT NOW!!!" and the dust cloud finally began to dissipate. When the dust finally cleared it was a very interesting sight to behold.  
  
Marik and Bakura were biting each other's hair. Yami and Malik were stopped mid-punch. Seto and Joey were glaring at each other. Yugi, Ryou, and Mokuba were knocked out. Poor Yugi was on the bottom, Ryou was in the middle, and Mokuba was on top. Everyone -still in the same position- looked at their surrounding.  
  
Yami noticed that Yugi was unconscious; it was basically the same deal for Seto and Bakura. "Yugi!!" yelled Yami as he ran over to his fallen aibou. "Damn it Kaiba! Get your brother, and Bakura get your Hikari off Yugi!! NOW!!" ordered Yami; glaring at everyone.  
  
"Don't get your fucking tights in a bunch Pharaoh," grumbled Bakura as he walked over to and picked Mokuba and Ryou off of Yugi. "There! Happy now!? They're off!" Bakura dropped them when Yami glared at him. Though Seto didn't like his brother being dropped onto the ground like some piece of badge. Bakura just ignored Kaiba though. Suddenly Bakura felt the presence or something boring into the back of his head, he whirled around and, for once was truly surprised. "What the hell!?!"  
  
This caught everyone else's attention, they all turned around to see what was with Bakura. Then they all saw it, well aside from Yugi, Ryou, and Mokuba...you know why.....and Yami who was trying to help Yugi wake up. There in front of them was the strangest thing. All of a sudden Marik busted out laughing, this cause a quizzical look to appear onto Joey and Bakura's face.  
  
"Hey Bakura!! Look it's a psychotic midget version of the pharaoh!!" Bakura took a close look at the person in front of him. "Hey you're right Marik!!! Yami! Get your ass over here and take a look!" Bakura yelled. Yami walked over -Yugi in his arms- and was about to ask what, when he saw...himself?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I'm ending it there! A review would be much appreciated and all that 'happy' stuff.  
  
Koishii: ^.^ HAPPY! I'M HAPPY!! ^_____________^ *bouncing up and down*  
  
Yami: Okay...who gave her the sugar? Koumori? Yugi!? WHO DID IT!  
  
o-o What's with you Yami...  
  
Yami: ¬_¬ I thought I was free; only be brought back, what do you think is my problem?  
  
Uh...too much decafé this morning?  
  
Yami: ¬_¬  
  
^^;;;;  
  
Yugi: "A psychotic midget version of the pharaoh"? What's with that?  
  
* Looks at Yugi and pats him on the head* I'll tell you when Yami sprouts wings and flies off the top of this building.  
  
Koishii: *stops bouncing and looks at everyone in wonderment and some other creepy expressions* Flying? I can fly! Wanna see? *returns to bouncing up and down*  
  
Yami: Hm, let me think about that, uh...how 'bout no?  
  
No comment...^^'  
  
Yugi: What she said... ^-^;  
  
Koishii: hm...oh well, *runs over to the stairs and goes up to the roof* ^____________^ YAY!! *jumps off*  
  
-In the room where Yugi, Yami, and Koumori are-  
  
*Looks out the window as something falls past* O.O WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?  
  
Yami: *looks out the window* I'd say that was Koishii, damn she's gullible.  
  
-To Koishii-  
  
Koishii: *collides with something called the ground* X.x Owwies...  
  
-Back to Yugi, Yami, and Koumori-  
  
Yugi: Hyper Yami, hyper. *Crosses arms and nods*  
  
I concur with that Yugi. ^^; Well I think we better go get her off the pavement. Less we want her to think she's superman and tries to leap over this building next...see ya all later!  
  
Yugi: Yeah, Review! And Jaa!  
  
Yam: What they all said... 


	2. My Doppelganger?

Hey!! So Sorry I've taken forever to update!! I'm never really in the mood to write now. -.-  
  
Yami: Really? I never could've noticed  
  
Oh shush Yami; I'm not in the mood for this!  
  
Koishii: Are you ever?  
  
Good point...oh well, whatever....Anyway...  
  
Yami: Hmm?  
  
ANYWAY!! I'm FINALLY Updating ^-^ Yep!  
  
Koishii: Yay! ^-^  
  
Yami: Oh joy...  
  
Yugi: ^^; Oh Yami, why do you always have to be like that?  
  
Yami: Like what?  
  
Yugi: -.- Never mind Yami  
  
Yes, well, anyway...ON WITH THE SHO-er FIC! ^-^;  
  
Disclaimer: *sniffle* *sniffle* I no own da' Yu-Gi-Oh! People in dis fan fiction, all dem ish owned by their rightful creator himself. He knows who he is, you all know how he is, I know who he is, well... This is over and done with now! Da' story already! ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami dropped Yugi out of surprise and just stared. "Oww...my head..." came the voice of Yugi, I guess Yami dropping him caused him to wake up.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?!? Marik, would you stop playing around with your rod!!" Hollered Yami. He was getting pissed, what the hell was all of this about? As Yami was about to voice his thoughts he heard Joey, who asked one of his infamous stupid questions.  
  
"Who's playing with whose rod!?!" Kaiba sighed, how stupid could this puppy get? "Yes Joey, Bakura's playing with Marik's rod." Kaiba replied flatly to Joey, the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Oh...WHAT!?! Dat's nasty!!" Kaiba smacked Joey on the head, "You idiot! I was being sarcastic!!" He was about to say more but the same voice from before rang out through the room.  
  
"Who the hell are you people!? And what are you doing here!?!" the voice sounded familiar, though no one could place it. "Shud' up Kaiba!"  
  
'Kaiba?' was everyone's thought. And the one to answer that mental question was Kaiba him self. He recognized the accent as Joey's, so Kaiba replied almost immediately.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do you mutt!" Seto Kaiba roared into Joey's face. Thus confusing the blonde further, Ra have mercy on his brain right now. (A/N: What? I couldn't help it ^-^;) "What'd I do? I didn't say anythin'!" Joey tried to defend himself. Though it didn't make Seto any happier... 'Retard' thought Kaiba.  
  
"Seto! What are you doing with those freaks!?" yelled the voice of...Mokuba? "Mokuba, I told you not to talk like that!" Kaiba bellowed out to his younger brother, appalled by his use of language. "But I didn't Seto! That wasn't me!!" Mokuba exclaimed.  
  
Once again, Joey's voice rang out among the room, "Argh!! I'm so confused!" Joey then proceeded scratching at his head franticly in a way to some how make things a bit more comprehendible. He turned to Yami, "What da hell is goin' on here Yami!?!"  
  
Yami sighed, and then he turned to take a good look around the room. There was Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Kaiba, Mokuba, a brain dead Joey, Yugi on the floor 'Oops...Sorry Yugi', Joey, Mokuba And of course that homicidal looking version of himself... Wait...Did he just see another Joey and another Mokuba? This was getting to weird for the young pharaoh.  
  
The double Mokuba spoke, "What is going on here?! I demand an explanation!!" After the 'copy' of Mokuba spoke, the 'copy' of Joey spoke, in an irritated, somewhat angered voice.  
  
"Shud' up already Kaiba!!" He yelled once again, than he turned to Yami and the group. "And who da' hell are you people? An why's dere two of me an three Yug's an two midget Kaibas? " 'Joey' asked a bit confused.  
  
Marik huffed, "I don't know about your last question, but I am Marik, he's Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Seto, Mokuba, Yami, Yugi, and the mutt, or you can call him Joey. So... now that I've answered your question you can answer mine. Who the hell are you s'posed to be?" Marik questioned with a suspicious glare.  
  
"Feh! Fine Goldie-locks, I'm Katsuya Jonouchi, but call me Jonouchi. The little blue-haired midget over there's Mokuba Kaiba, call him psychotically spoiled, and that over dere is Yuugi Mutou. Happy Goldie?" Jonouchi smirked; what was going on he didn't much know or care, but this was getting interesting.  
  
Marik Glared at 'Jonouchi' and pulled out his millennium Rod. "You dare to mock me again and I'll send you to the Shadow Realm, mortal!!" Marik yelled at Jonouchi whilst placing the dagger like end of the Millennium Rod right in Jonouchi's face. This caused Jonouchi to shrink back a little.  
  
This of course caused somewhat of an odd scene, which was interrupted as the alternate version of Yami spoke, "If you send him to the shadow realm you will surely regret it! And how do you know of the Realm of Shadows?!" 'Yami' asked somewhat bewildered.  
  
Marik snorted, "You're more of a baka then the mutt! I can't believe you're the pharaoh! *Snort* You're even more pathetic then Yami was when I was hunting him in battle city!! Hah-" Yami punched Marik.  
  
"Oh do us all a favor and shut up! You know, I may not be 100% living, but that doesn't mean I can't hear you" Yami glared at Marik, who was rubbing the newly formed lump on his head.  
  
"Well sorry, your highness! Next time I'll make sure you're well out of hearing range when I want to criticize you......" Marik mocked, only causing Yami to send a very cold glare his way. Marik simply blew the pathetic attempt of a threat off as if it were a mere feather or leaf.  
  
The alternate version of Yami leered towards the strange arrivals, and, upset about seemingly being ignored, interrupted the cat fight that was about to start between his look-a-like and the golden haired...guy... That is a guy right? "Cease this nonsense! I have yet to receive your answer of how you know of the realm of shadows!!"  
  
This time, it was Bakura's turn to speak. Getting down into 'Yami's' eyelevel ...well...after bending down onto his knees, Bakura glared into the shorter one's eyes, a glare that seemed to pierce into one's very soul. 'Yami' shivered involuntarily, something didn't feel right about this stranger.  
"Now see here 'your highness', I'd advise you get some patience along with some manners, or you might find yourself in a world of constant darkness, and I'm not talking about the Millennium puzzle." As Bakura spoke the last few words a smirk had made it's way across his face, this version of Yami didn't appear to be as strong as the one he currently knew. Opening his mouth to voice another of his thoughts, Bakura was interrupted as another voice entered the large, spacious, room.  
  
"What have we here? Unwanted guests? Now how did this happen?" A voice, full of regality, respect....kinda... and, of course, stuck-up ness entered everyone's ears. The voice immediately registered as none other than Seto Kaiba's. "Now, I would like an explanation of what is going on. Katsuya, Mutou, which one of you was it?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Malik was about to speak when what appeared to be thousands of men appeared out of seemingly nowhere, leaving him, along with the others, momentarily speechless.  
  
Kaiba Seto smirked; he was planning on having his brother deal with Mutou and his annoying mutt, but this, this he wasn't expecting. Oh, he was going to have fun, loads of fun. "Well? Is anyone going to speak? Or would you rather become Swiss cheese in under a minute?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!^_^ Somewhat of a cliffy ending! Heh...I wasn't really planning on the chapter to go like this...but oh well. ^^; A measly 1,000+ words for this chapter... SORRY!! ^^;;; I'm so very vey very very sorry about how long it takes me to update my fics! I'm just a born procrastinator ^^;; Well, I'll get to work on chapter 3, A.S.A.P.!  
  
Review and let me know if you'd like for me to continue this story.  
  
BTW, this story's REALLY confusing....Ra, I must've lost myself 5 or so times when I was writing this chapter...But that doesn't mean I'll quit writing! ^^;; Well, I've gotta go now folks! Ta' ta'! And for anyone who's read "A Darkened Light" I should be updating that story sometime this or next week! ^.~ Ja'ne! 


End file.
